


Punishment

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, underfrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grunted as he was pushed roughly, face first into the bed. “YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT AGAIN DID YOU? DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM LAST TIME? TSK. LOOKS LIKE I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FURTHER.” That dark voice made him shudder and give a muffled moan. Oh fuck, he was in for it now. Papyrus had caught him sleeping on the job again and he was sure to not be getting any sleep tonight to pay for it. He tried to look over his shoulder at the other, only to get his face squashed roughly into the mattress by a firm hand. “I THOUGHT YOU HAD PERHAPS LEARNED SOMETHING FROM LAST TIME. I SUPPOSE NOT. NO MATTER. A GOOD MASTER HAS ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO TRAIN THEIR PET.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

He grunted as he was pushed roughly, face first into the bed. “YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT AGAIN DID YOU? DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM LAST TIME? TSK. LOOKS LIKE I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FURTHER.” That dark voice made him shudder and give a muffled moan. Oh fuck, he was in for it now. Papyrus had caught him sleeping on the job again and he was sure to not be getting any sleep tonight to pay for it. He tried to look over his shoulder at the other, only to get his face squashed roughly into the mattress by a firm hand. “I THOUGHT YOU HAD PERHAPS LEARNED SOMETHING FROM LAST TIME. I SUPPOSE NOT. NO MATTER. A GOOD MASTER HAS ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO TRAIN THEIR PET.” Sans heard the clink of his spiked black and red collar and shuddered again at the thought of the pleasure and pain that came with it. His head was forcefully lifted and the leather slid around his neck and made a ‘click’ as it was placed. 

Once that collar was on, he was to take on the proper roll. He was no longer allowed to speak, less it be begging or their safeword. Said word Sans rarely ever used because he loved everything Papyrus threw at him. Sans was the dog now, and a very bad dog he’d been. The way his leash was snapped on and pulled tight to make the shorter skeleton choke a bit told him that he was in for a stern and rough punishment. He felt a hand hit his backside sharply and he yelped. A flush grew across his cheeks and fuck he was already getting horny.

“FEH. DIRTY LITTLE SLUT. HOW ON EARTH AM I TO PUNISH YOU WHEN YOU ENJOY IT? OH, I KNOW~ DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING MOVE AN INCH.”

The sound of Papyrus moving about made him curious but he did as he was told and stayed still on the bed. He yelped as he was tugged up onto his knees, then moaned and squirmed in surprise as suddenly his shorts were yanked down and his brother’s hand was on his cock. Panting hard he thrusted his hips into the other’s hand quickly. He was already getting rock hard. Papyrus was rubbing his hand quickly from base to tip, flicking his thumb over Sans’ tip like he knew the shorter skeleton liked. He rubbed his fingers under the head of his brother’s cock teasingly and would squeeze hard to make him cry out. Sans bit his lip, already he was shuddering and close to spilling his load. His eyes widened however and he let out a protesting cry as suddenly something tight had slipped over the base of his cock and he was stopped from orgasm.It hurt, holy fuck it hurt and it was annoying! He looked down as best as he could, still held taught by the leash. On his dick was a tight cock ring. Looking back at Papyrus, he whined pathetically.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU USELESS MUTT. YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF.” Papyrus smirked back and gave another sharp slap to Sans’ ass. “MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON’T FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST. OR BETTER YET, NOT BE SO LAZY.” He continued to deliver sharp slaps, enjoying the other’s needy and pained mewls.

Sans squirmed and wiggled, only getting harder with each hit. He hadn’t expected the cock ring, and damn his brother’s harsh attention felt good. He could only hope Papyrus would take mercy on him and let him come tonight. He choked again as the leash was pulled, this time it wasn’t letting loose and he found it hard to breathe. Grunting and giving a weak gasp, he bucked his hips as he felt his brother lean forward and began to jerk him off quickly. That firm hand on his cock, the lack of breath, his eyes rolled upwards as he fought for air and the pleasure built. Asphyxiation had always been something that got the shorter skeleton hot and bothered.

“YOU LIKE THIS DON’T YOU, YOU SICK FUCK?” Papyrus smirked. “DO YOU LIKE BEING MY LITTLE DOGGY BITCH?” The taller male practically purred, stroking himself lightly as he watched the other before him. Sans was beautiful like this, struggling and flushed, needy for his brother. He slapped the other hard. “SPEAK.”

Sans yelped out, gasping and making a strained bark for his brother. He swore he could come alone just from this.

This pleased Papyrus and he guided Sans closer towards the headboard. It gave Sans a chance to breath, that was before it was abruptly cut off again.

Sans choked for a moment as the other made him lift his arms while keeping the collar taught. He whimpered submissively as he felt Papyrus tying his wrists to the headboard with the leash. Really, he should of known he wouldn’t be allowed to touch his brother now. His flushed hard cock was barred to the other’s judging eyes now and it made him squirm in both shame and need. Carefully Papyrus tested the collar, he wanted it to be where Sans couldn’t breath easily, but definitely not so the other completely choked.

Papyrus removed his jacket, which the younger brother knew was precious to Sans. Having folded and placed it somewhere safe Papyrus returned. He growled down at Sans with desire. His little slut looked good tied up like this. Like a present who’s wrapping paper just begged to be shredded. Speaking of shredding. 

Sans yelped as Papyrus completely tore the shirt that hid his rib cage. How many times had he done this? The poor guy was running out of shirts, and now he was completely bare save for the collar still tight around his neck. Sans huffed and bucked his hips weakly, giving off a weak pleading whine that he wanted more. “P-Plea-se master.” He coughed out.

Papyrus rose a brow at this, cock twitching eagerly in his hand. “YOU WANT THIS DO YOU? LITTLE CUM SLUT NEEDS IT NOW? NO FUCKING SHAME. I SHOULD LEAVE YOU THERE WHILE I JACK MYSELF OFF AND GET MY OWN PLEASURE FROM THIS. MMM BUT WHAT FUN IS MY HAND IF I HAVE A PERFECTLY FUCKABLE PET RIGHT HERE?” His smirk was something dark and sinister, sadistic if you will. He moved onto the bed between his brother’s legs. The way Sans shuddered underneath him in both fear and lust made him want to absolutely wreck the other. “ASS. NOW. AND MAKE IT TIGHT.” He smirked, pleased as Sans did as he was told. “GOOD BOY. BARK FOR ME SOME MORE YOU LITTLE COCK WHORE, TELL MASTER WHAT YOU WANT.”

Sans squirmed and moaned at the dirty talk, shaking lightly with need and looking up straight into Papyrus’ eyes. “B-bark. W-woof I want…. I want master’s c-cock inside m- eeeeeeeeeee!~” He jolted and gasped in both pain and pleasure as his brother had thrusted hard inside him without any preparation. It hurt, it hurt badly, but the lack of air and his brother’s hand stroking his cock a bit was the most addicting feeling in the world.

The taller skeleton grunted and gave Sans no time to adjust, seeing his brother like this always drove him crazy and this felt too good. He held tightly onto the other’s hips, every now and then pulling Sans further down to tug on the collar. His thrusts were hard, fast and deep. As soon as his brother’s hole had loosened a little he stopped stroking Sans’ cock and focused soley on thrusting. This was the shorter skeleton’s punishment, and bad dogs didn’t get treats.

Said bad dog was panting and gurgling out pleasured cries and moans. He wanted to scream with how deep Papyrus was getting, it felt so amazing he could cum even without his hard darkened cock being touched. But the ring wouldn’t allow it and the pleasure was building up causing more pain. It was a vicious cycle that had him drooling as he continued trying to cry out over the collar’s grip. He couldn’t even wrap his arms around Papyrus to hold on. Bucking his hips and pulling at his bindings he managed out his screams of ecstasy.

Papyrus continued to pound into his brother’s tight hole, at this rate he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t even have the ability to think of insults at the moment. He closed his eye sockets, panting and grunting as he took his pleasure from Sans. Digging his claws into the other’s hips, his thrusts became irratic and untimed. He was getting close now, forcing his brother’s mouth against his own in a deep passionate kiss as he moved in and out a few more times before pressing in as deep as he could and spilling his load inside Sans with a grunt.

Sans shuddered, he wanted to come so badly. He mewled patheticly into the kiss, hips rolling into Papyrus’ own even as his brother came inside him. When Papyrus pulled out he contined to whimper. He was drooling on himself, abused and spread open, leaking his brother’s come from his sensitive hole. “P-please b-boss. M-master….w-wanna come so bad. Please.” Most of his please after that were mindless babble now.

The taller skeleton turned and rose and eyebrow with a smirk as he cleaned himself off and put on his pants. “WHAT YOU THINK YOU GET TO COME TOO? NO. NOT YET ANYWAY. I HAVE WORK TO DO. PERHAPS WHEN I COME BACK ON BREAK AND IF YOU’VE BEEN A GOOD BOY.” He chuckled darkly, leaning over to press a button on the cockring, making it vibrate. From there he left the room, leaving Sans in mind numbing pleasure with no release, at the ring’s mercy until the other returned.


End file.
